Say, Heiji I want a baby
by MoonlightMask
Summary: That stupid girl how could she say that so innocently, like it was normal to turn to your best friend and ask for babies. Even worst right in front of Kudo! - Based on the events of the OVA Magic File 04.


**Say, Heiji, I want a baby.**

**I'm a long time Detective Conan fan and as all good fans I strongly support the Shinichi/Ran and Heiji/Kazuha so when I saw Magic File 4 I just knew I had to write something about it.**

**For those who haven't seen the Magic File 4 either go see it or read this little summary to get you up to date.**

**-Spoiler Alert-**

**Heiji takes Conan to eat the famous Osaka ****okonomiyaki with him and invites Kazuha to come along. In the train station a young woman approaches them and asks Kazuha to hold her baby, Kaoru, while she goes to the bathroom. Kazuha immediately agrees, despite Heiji's protests. **

**Heiji is angry at Kazuha until he sees her holding the baby. Heiji looks at her tenderly and comments on how good she is with babies. Kazuha then turns to Heiji and says very cheerfully:**

"**Say, Heiji, I want a baby."**

**To Heiji's embarrassment, who just blushes and stammers, and Conan's amusement, Kazuha remains oblivious at the cause of Heiji's awkwardness.**

**I loved this moment so much I couldn't stop laughing the entire scene.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. If I did I would me writing my stories in the manga and not here.**

_That stupid girl! What the hell was she thinking? Saying something like that… in public! In front of Kudo!_

Heiji Hattori was pacing in his room, back and forward in a straight line, and had been doing so for the past hour. Ever since he came back from dropping off Kudo in the train station, without having a chance to eat okonomiyaki, immediately he blamed Kazuha for sending the poor kid off with an empty stomach which was highly logical, like all his deductions were, since she was the one who agreed to watch the baby while his mother ran off!

Kazuha of course did not admit her blame and instead accused him of being responsible for Kudo's starvation, because **HE** was the one who didn't let him have breakfast; **HE **was the one who didn't say they were supposed to meet at the station and not at the park. The idiot! It was clearly all her fault she was just twisting everything to make it look like he was to blame for that mess.

Of course they had an argument where, as usual a lot of angry yells of "_Aho!"_ were exchanged, eventually Kazuha stormed off leaving him on the train station looking like an idiot. He went home and collapsed on the bed, hungry, tired and furious at the idiocy of certain pig-tailed girls.

He decided to get some sleep and then raid the kitchen to appease his stomach, but as soon as he closed his eyes and started to relax that moment, the most embarrassing moment of his life, had played out in his made in slow motion. And now an hour later he was still going back and forward trying to forget that particular moment of his existence, but it was no use. He could still hear Kudo's snicker and more importantly, Kazuha saying that… he could hear it right now echoing in his head…

"_Say, Heiji, I want a baby."_

"_Say, Heiji, I want a baby."_

"… _Heiji, I want a baby."_

"… _I want a baby."_

His mind always stopped at this point and Kudo's laughter would accompany those "innocent" words and they would both be stuck in mind playing over and over again. Heiji fought the urge to bang his head against the wall, hopping that the trauma would delete the memories of this frustrating day, he would probably have to live with the trauma but he still needed his brain in excellent condition to solve cases. Yet…

_That IDIOT! _

_She said that so cheerfully! Like it was the most normal thing in the world to turn to your best friend and ask for babies._

_Well… She didn't say babies she said a baby. Did that mean that Kazuha only planed to have one child in the future?_

_It felt wrong somehow. When he pictured them in a few years from now he always imagined the older Kazuha living in a big Japanese styled house, playing in the garden with three or two little boys and a baby girl strapped to her back, laughing as her mischievous and energetic sons competed for her attention. Sure he had nothing against couples who decided to have only one child, and being one himself he knew the advantages of having all of your parents' attention and not having to share anything but he had to admit it could get to be a little lonely. And since he met Kudo he started to wonder what it must be like to have a brother, to always have someone to share ones childhood adventures. In many ways it must be great to have a younger sibling to look after or an older one to look after you._

_And Kazuha had looked so beautiful holding that baby, she really had a way with children unlike him, he had never seen her looking so sweet or peaceful. It had impossible not to have that image of her in the future holding a small dark skinned little one…_

_HOLD ON! What the HELL was he thinking?____This was Kazuha his childhood companion, his best friend, his follower his… his… well his something. He shouldn't be thinking of her like that, it wasn't like he was Kudo and she was Nee-chan, in love since they were children but only realizing it during adolescence, he and Kazuha weren't like that. They just knew each other since they were very young, never dated other people (personally he had never felt the need to date, having to put up with Kazuha was already enough for him if he had to put up with two girls all the time he might go crazy) and are always together, having fun, arguing and protecting each other._

_It was totally different from Kudo and Ran._

_Besides he was making a big deal out of nothing. Sure that aho of a girl had said something very embarrassing to him and didn't even realized the other idiocy of her words but when you analyzed her words correctly he could see that they were very innocent indeed._

_After all Kazuha was a girl, and it was natural for her to feel the famous motherly instinct and she did talked to Nee-chan about those girly things and she did stared longingly at weddings and gave little sighs whenever she watched the smiling bride and groom, and she was great with kids. And thinking about her personality it was pretty clear that Kazuha would want to have babies at a certain point of her life._

These thoughts reassured poor Heiji's mind and gradually he stopped pacing and calmed down. Finally his anger disappeared and he could finally hear his stomach's pleads for food. He quickly went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich (the only thing he could make that was actually edible) which was devoured at an almost impossible speed. Life seemed to have become peaceful once again for Heiji Hattori until a little voice in the back of his head, the voice that seemed to always pick the worse times to point out things that he would rather not remember, decided, while he was drinking a glass of milk, to speak up and remind him of a simple cold hard fact.

"_You know she said she wanted a baby, she never said it was to be with you."_

Heiji's had, what he believed to be a small stroke, his brain remained dead for twenty seconds, a record for him, and when it finally got back the ability to do anything its first actions were to make Heiji spit out the milk he was drinking and make him return to his pacing but now there was a mixture of panic and anger in his hurried steps.

This open up a whole new world of possibilities, most of them gave him the strange feeling of wanting to grab the nearest object that could be used as a weapon, go into a mad rage and commit a crime. For the few times he envisioned Kazuha in her future job, her future house and her future children he never ever pictured the father of said children, the person she would live in that house with, and the person who would she come home from her job to. In all the times he thought about his or Kazuha's future he never gave a thought about the future MAN in Kazuha's life.

_But it is only logical that Kazuha will get married, after all those children wouldn't appear out of thin air._

He tried to imagine a man beside Kazuha, laughing at the small boys antics or holding the baby, but he could not picture that man clearly only a shadowy male figure. He tried to imagine the children a mixture between Kazuha and her future husband but he could only see images of a small Kazuha or children that looked suspiciously like him. That inability to even imagine a man that could be Kazuha's future husband irritated him, partly because he could not understand it, partly because the thought of that future shadowy figure was annoying in itself.

Then, if this wasn't bad enough that little voice decided to make a second appearance, this time with even more alarming possibilities.

"_She said with so much and hope and confidence. What if she already as an idea of the type of guy she wants."_

_No. No, it was not possible. They were still kids , besides he never saw any signs of Kazuha liking another guy, we was the Great Detective of the West and Kazuha was his best friend, they were together every day, he would have seen her paying attention to some other guy, it was impossible for him not to realize if Kazuha liked a guy._

_Then again I always have to leave to solve cases, and sometimes go visit Kudo without taking her, and I don't watch over her all the time, so maybe it is possible she…_

_No! Kazuha would have told him if she liked a guy, right? I mean they were best friends, they told each other everything._

_But if Kazuha had a guy she liked then he would have to find out who he is. After all he was Kazuha's protector, not to mention her father would go after him with a riffle if he didn't take care of his "precious daughter". He had to track this guy down; no one could date Kazuha without his approval. Of course it wasn't strange! He and Kazuha had known each other since they were in diapers and that meant that they were practically like family… like brother and sister! And what kind of brother didn't want his sister to date only the best? _

_As so any guy who even thought that he had a chance with Kazuha would have to prove himself to him, he already had a list set up for when the time came._

_1 – He had to be smart... really smart. Not that encyclopedic intelligence of a person who memorizes everything but doesn't really understand it, of course he had to be intelligent, but he also needed to know how to connect the dots. The first he was going to do with the guy, if he existed, is to drag him to the next case he stumbled on and see if he could solve it._

_2 – He had to know how to fight, Kazuha may have her aikido but she wasn't invincible. He needed to know that the man Kazuha chose had to have at least the basics of fighting, maybe he would challenge him to a kendo match. If could at least make sweat then he passed. That seemed fair._

_3 – He had to treat Kazuha like a queen. The first rude, unkind hurtful thing the bum dared to say or to her he would get his sword, Kazuha's father, and the entire police force and wait for him outside his house, ready to send the bastard to the hospital in a match box. Of course Kazuha would be angry if he beat her "sweetheart" up but surely, with time; she'll realize that he was right (as always) and that the other guy was just an idiot who wasn't worth her time, that she deserved better._

_It was tough but fair. Now the only problem was, if Kazuha was already interested in a guy he had to find out who it was quickly, the more time she spent in love with the guy the harder it would be to get rid of him…huh…test him, the harder it would be to test him. _

_He would have to keep a very close eye on her and search or any possible clues._

**Three days later…**

-Heiji will you knock it off?

-What? – He responded with a bit of more anger that he wanted, the frustrations from the past few days were piling up on him, he had investigated, observed her every move, even interrogated a few suspects, well according to teachers and his classmates he had threaten them, but that was really a matter of opinion.

-You've been acting strange. And you have been glaring at me all day.

-Was not!

-Yes you were. You almost dug holes in the back of my head, it's creepy. Are you sick or something?

-Don't be an idiot. I am not glaring at you, you're just imagining stuff.

Kazuha walked away angrily and Heiji had to run to catch up to her.

-You're acting weird. What's wrong with you?

-Nothing is wrong. You're just being paranoid.

-Am not!

-Are too!

-Aho!

-You're the aho!

Somehow, while they were fighting all of Heiji's worries started to disappear, as if as he and Kazuha exchanged childish insults a weight was gradually lifted off his shoulders. All of the results of his investigations were negative so all he could conclude was that there was nothing going between Kazuha and another guy, and now here they were walking home together like always, bickering like they did every day, and that sense of normalcy was coming back.

Nothing had changed.

He and Kazuha were still the same.

Their relationship was still the same.

Yet as he still walked down the street yelling and being yelled back by his best friend a blurred image of a grown up Kazuha holding a dark skinned baby stayed in his heart, refusing to be deleted. And associated with that image was a strange feeling of emptiness and anticipation, if Heiji had been more emotionally mature he would have recognized the feeling of longing.

**The End**

**So what do you think?**

**I'm a bit worried since I don't think I really captured ****Heiji's**** personality.**

**Please review.**


End file.
